Bewitch the Boss
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony and Angela couldn't sort out their feelings for each other. Samantha decides to help her husband Darrin's colleague Angela by giving her the Truth Statue.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I enjoyed having them for dinner, darling" said Samantha Stephens, a beautiful blond witch married to a no-nonsense mortal ad executive Darrin Stephens as she and Darrin wave good bye to Darrin's business associate ad executive Angela Bower and her friend Tony Micelli whom they had over for dinner.

"Really? I'm glad you're not jealous of Angela. She's an outstanding advertising executive. I learned a lot from her when I met her at the Ad Congress Summit." Samantha wove her hands around her husband's neck and smiled. "Nah, just because she's blond and beautiful like me doesn't mean I have to be jealous. I know you have eyes only for me, darling," she said before giving him a peck on the nose.

"But you know, Darrin. Even if Angela appears to have it all--- a beautiful face, a great career and a brilliant mind, something still seem to be missing. I could see it in her eyes. She seem lonely. If only she could have someone like you to care for her then maybe..."

"Stop it, Sam. Take your nose out of my colleague's business. She can find a man without you twitching your nose," he told his wife sternly.

"Well, I'm just concerned...she's your friend and she's very nice. I like her."

"I don't want to hear it, Sam, leave Angela alone." She returned her husband's glare with an innocent look before he started upstairs. When she was sure he was inside the bedroom, she twitched her nose to clear the dinner table and clean the kitchen. She doesn't always use magic since it's against her husband's wishes but there are times she felt compelled to, and this is one of them. She smiled as a brilliant plan began to form in her head.

Chapter 1

"Hurry up, kids. Let's finish this block so we can move to the next street," called Tony to the little rascals in Halloween costumes trading candies trailing behind him. He was dressed in his casual denim jeans and black sweatshirt. He rubbed his hands together to diffuse the cold.

It was a chilly autumn afternoon, October thirsty first, the eve of All Hallow's. Tony and the children have been out trick or treating for the past hour. Tony ensured the kids were warmly dressed beneath their Halloween costumes before trick or treating. He wanted to bring them to Angela's friends, Darrin and Samantha Stephens, who live a few blocks away before calling it a night. They were a nice couple who have no children yet but excited to have one of their own. He was certain Mrs. Stephens would love to meet his and Angela's kids.

"I'll give you my pumpkin shaped chocolates in exchange for your popping candies," said Samantha. Clad in a black lycra fabric skeleton costume, Jonathan pushed up his skeleton mask, revealing a toothless grin, he replied,"Deal."

A long black cape with a red under lining was Tony's only Halloween apparel that indicated he was also joining the Halloween festivities, chaperoning the trick or treating children.

Tony and Jonathan were horse playing as Tony pushed the doorbell of the beautiful suburban home whose warm and friendly residents had him and Angela as dinner guests a few nights ago. An attractive blond dressed in a witch's costume answered the door.

She caught a little skeleton throwing m n m's into the mouth of a young man with a cape as he successfully catches all the chocolates hauled his way. Tony tickled Jonathan after Jonathan shoved the last chocolates into his mouth instead of throwing them to Tony.

"You little rascal..." he said before noticing the blond woman who opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Stephens. Happy Halloween! Still remember me---Tony Micellii...."

"Of course, Angela's friend. I suppose you're trick or treating. Is this your son?" she asked looking at Jonathan's skeleton masked face.

"Trick or treat?" exclaimed Jonathan without removing his mask, holding out his pumpkin basket filled with candies.

Tony smiled sheepishly. "No, uhm... this is Jonathan, Angela's son."

"Aren't you a cutie?" said Mrs. Stephens, messing Jonathan's blond hair.

Tony looked back and found Samantha hovering at the end of the Stephens' front walkway, tugging and scratching at the white stockings of her angel costume. "That's my daughter---Samantha. She's quite new at wearing these frilly clothes and laces---Angela's influence. She's quite used to sneakers and jogging pants back in Brooklyn. But she's learning, learning to be a little lady." he continued with a smile.

"Hey, Sam. Come here and meet Mrs. Stephens. Her name is also Samantha. She and her husband are friends of Angela's," called Tony to his daughter.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stephens. Trick or Treat" smiled 10 year old Samantha. "She's such an adorable angel," said Mrs. Stephens. She glanced about the street looking for Angela. "Where's Angela?" she asked.

"You won't catch her roaming around the neighbourhood in frivolous costumes. She's at home handing out the candies---still in her business suit no doubt," laughed Tony.

"Well, I have something very special for both of you," she said smiling at the children. Samantha Stephens twitched her nose and suddenly on the palm of her left hand hidden behind the door, appeared a huge Halloween Teddy Bear. She opened the front door wider and handed the stuffed toy to Sam.

"Oh wow! It's gorgeous," exclaimed Samantha, hugging the bear tightly to her chest. "And for you Jonathan..." she pretended to pick up something behind the door. Once again she used her magic and a huge Gremlin action figure appeared in her hand behind the door.

"It's a gremlin, Tony! Isn't this great? This must be the leader of the bad gremlins. We just saw the movie two weeks ago, didn't we Tony?" excitedly chattered Jonathan.

Tony eyed the white strand of hair on top of the gremlin's horrendous head. Angela would have a heart attack when she sees this, he thought. "Yes, that's the leader."

"Tony, since you're here trick or treating, I have something for you too", said Samantha Stephens with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Really, you don't have to..." Tony's voice trailed off as Mrs. Stephens handed him a black box the shape of a shoe box with a red bow tied in the middle.

"That's for you, Tony. Put it anywhere you want. Your room, or maybe the living room. It's a beautiful ornament from the east. But don't open it until you reached home. Open it with Angela," she suggested.

"Thank you. I'm sure. I'll love it. Angela and I will both love it. Well, we better go now. Say thank you to Mrs. Stephens, kids."

Jonathan and Samantha gave their thanks and waved good bye. As soon as Samantha closed the door. a red-head woman in her sixties suddenly appeared floating in mid-air.

"Samantha, Samantha...I couldn't have done it better myself. I'm so proud of you, daughter. For a while you had me worried. Living with that mortal husband of yours had led you to behave like a mortal. Now I see I was wrong." Endora, the meddling, eccentric, and occasionally obnoxious witch mother of Samantha was terribly excited about her daughter's witch antics which she hasn't used for quite a while due to Darrin's insistence.

"Mother, get down from there. One of my nosy neighbours might stumble on you floating around the house. I didn't give Tony the Truth Statue for games. I gave it to him because he and Angela need a little push...you know, to get their feelings straightened out. I could see they both care for each other, and not as friends but neither of them wanted to tell the other so I figured our Truth Statue should help them. Mother...they would know what they're saying, won't they?"

"Of course they would. They are in their full faculties. They know every word, every syllable and every punctuation. Anyone who comes within 2 feet of the Truth Statue would say exactly what's on his mind, exactly what he is feeling. He can't help but tell the truth."

Chapter 2 Back home at the Bower Residence

Angela handed the last pieces of the Halloween Treats she ordered form Max Brenner to two little fairy girls. "Have fun!" she called out before she closed the front door, sighed and lay wearily on the sofa.

She had been preoccupied for days about the comparative marketing report year to date of Wallace and McQueen and noticed that they were down 30% this quarter. They need to close the deal with Air Canada to make up for the loss and meet the annual target. If she doesn't get this account, not even the possible 3 accounts the other sales executives could get would be sufficient enough to meet the target.

No other kids came by after the fairies. Angela soon dozed off while troubled with marketing reports and advertising strategies. A few minutes later Tony and the children cheerfully burst into the house with Tony carrying Jonathan on his shoulders. Angela's sleeping form in the dimly lit room caught his attention.

He brought Jonathan down from his shoulder. "Sshh! Quiet! Angela's asleep. You can both go up and wash up for dinner. I'll just be in the kitchen. No yelling. She must be tired. Let her take a nap before dinner."

The kids nodded their heads and started running up the stairs. Tony caught them half-way. "Sshhh! No running", scolded Tony in a low but nevertheless stern voice. The kids suppressed a laugh and continued up the stairs.

Tony looked at Angela's sleeping form. She's looks so beautiful, he thought. He never had a chance to look at her closely before. He noted how long and dark her lashes were. Her features were fine, her nose aristocratic. He was preoccupied taking in the beauty before him that he didn't notice Mona walk into the living room in a sexy French maid costume.

"To kiss or not to kiss…" joked Mona.

Tony was caught by surprise. "I was about to wake up Angela. She can't just sleep in her Armani Business Suits. It's not easy ironing out the creases."

"Hey, Angela, wake up. You think it's a walk in the park ironing your suit and making it as smart-looking as an army navy uniform", said Tony, shaking Angela awake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I fell asleep wearing my suit. Let me take a shower and change into comfortable clothes before dinner.."

"Alright. I'm still preparing dinner. It'll be ready in twenty minutes," replied Tony.

"Oh mother, you're here. Aren't you back early from your Costume Party?" asked Angela.

"It was boring. I was the only one below 50," replied Mona.

Angela gave her mother a knowing smile. "Mother, you're 56."

"Oh, yeah. Says who?" Mona gave her daughter an innocent look.

Angela laughed and went up the stairs. Mona didn't let Tony off the hook, she gave him wide meaningful smile.

Tony returned Mona's impish grin with a look of feigned innocence before going into the kitchen. Soon after, Sam and Jonathan came down the stairs showing Mona the toys they received from Samantha Stephens.

"Grandma, look at my gremlin. Isn't it incredible?" said Jonathan.

"Alright. Who ate all the Halloween cookies I baked for the neighbours, and who's dirty hand print is on the kitchen wall?" asked Tony, coming out of the kitchen door, trying to look angry. Mona, Sam , and Jonathan remained quiet.

Tony was about to reprimand them when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and found Diane Wellington dressed in a provocative black witch's dress. "Trick or Treat?" she said flirtatiously, putting his arms around Tony. Her smile vanished, her arms dropped from around Tony's neck when she saw the entire gang was in the house.

"Oh, you're all here. Aren't you suppose to be out collecting candies with Angela? And Mona, I didn't know you live here."

"Isn't it nice of you to drop by to visit us on your special day", said Mona.

"Special day?" asked Diane Wellington in confusion. "Yes, all hollow's eve, ghoul's day", smiled Mona. "So what brings you here?" continued Mona.

Meanwhile, Jonathan's eye was caught by the black box with a red bow. He put down his gremlin and opened the box. He brought out the tall green oriental looking statue of a woman and handed it to Sam. "Look, Sam, isn't it spooky?"

Sam took the statue from Jonathan as Mona asked Diane what brings her to the Bower Residence. "You're wasting your time baring those knockers to my father. You're not his type," blurted Samantha, eyeing Diane's almost bare bosom.

Tony gave an uneasy laugh and tried to lighten up the mood. "You know kids..." he said trying to apologize for his daughter's behaviour, clamping Sam's mouth with his hand, placing him within reach of the statue's effect too. "...they always tell the truth." finished Tony. Mona and Diane were surprised by the sudden change in Tony.

Diane was dumbfounded. She can't believe Tony just said she wasn't his type. "Well, I can tell when I'm not..."

Now it was Mona's turn to be uneasy. She was usually the one having a verbal spar with Diane while people try to appease the situation. People are used to her retorts, her outspokenness and honesty, it's her character but for Tony to be upfront was unusual. She used to provide the comic relief. What happened? Now she has to be amiable and nice.

Mona gave out an uneasy laugh. "Come on Diane, since you're here, why don't you join us for dinner," said Mona.

Just then Jonathan took the statue from Sam, vanishing its effect on them. "Yes, Diane. Do join us for dinner..." put in Tony nicely. Samantha grabbed the statue back from Jonathan, affecting her father beside her once again. "I mean just because I don't find you attractive doesn't mean you're not welcome in our home", said Tony.

"What! I've never been so insulted" Diane said indignantly. With an uneasy smile Mona tried to appease her. "What Tony meant was..." Mona was interrupted by Samantha who left her father's side and started fighting with Jonathan over the statue. "What my father meant is he doesn't like you so stop trying to catch his attention...let go, Jonathan. This is mine."

"Sam!" Tony was surprised by her daughter's frankness.

"No, this is mine. I found it," insisted Jonathan.

"Mine! I want it" yelled Sam.

"Mine!" cried Jonathan.

Samantha and Jonathan were becoming nosier fighting over the Truth Statue.

"Excuse my daughter. You know kids, they say the darnest things. Perhaps you should just pay us a visit some other time, Mrs. Wellington. The kids are too hyper tonight. Have a good night. We'll see you on Saturday. We're having a BBQ for lunch", smiled Tony as Diane left the house in bewilderment.

"Stop that! What is this fighting over a silly figurine. Give that to me", said Tony, taking the statue from the children. "Go to the kitchen and have dinner", said Tony. The children obeyed him and exited to the swinging kitchen door. Mona did so too as though she was the one being scolded at.

Tony placed the Truth Statue right on top of the center table in the living room. He was about to go to the kitchen when Angela descended down the stairs in her pink and aquamarine bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. A whiff of her Burberry perfume caught Tony's attention.

Tony was still within 2 feet of the Truth Statue. "That perfume sure makes me want to devour you", he said.

Angela was stunned and stopped mid-way down the stairs. "I beg your, pardon."

"Are you trying to make me insane, Angela? Because right now I can think of a hundred and one ways to devour you" continued Tony.

"I'm sorry, if you think I was trying to make you feel uncomfortable", replied Angela.

She continued down the stairs until she reached Tony by the center table. A shy smile slowly crept on her lips, her eyes unable to meet Tony's. "Actually, I was hoping you'd notice my new perfume--- Weekend."

"You're driving me crazy, Angela", said Tony, closing the distance between them.

"You're making my heart beat faster every time you stand so close" she replied.

Mona suddenly burst into the living room. "Dinner is getting cold," she said. She noticed the statue on the table and picked it up, moving away from them she placed it on the top shelf near the kitchen door.

"Where did this come from? We better move it up here where the kids don't fight over it again", said Mona, oblivious of what have just transpired between Tony and Angela.

Suddenly realizing the boldness of his words Tony tried to explain. "What I meant was...uhm... that's some perfume, it smells alluring. You'll drive your dates crazy."

Angela laughed self-consciously, moving away from Tony.

"I didn't know this perfume attracts the opposite sex. Well, I better tell Wendy about it. She'd probably buy half a dozen bottles."

She and Tony laughed about it and proceeded to the kitchen, completely dropping the subject.

Chapter 3

Angela sat opposite Darrin Stephens at the La Scala restaurant located across the building of McMahon and Tate, Darrin's advertising office. Wallace and McQueen was two blocks from Darrin's office.

"How's the advertising proposal to Air Canada going, Angela?" asked Darrin as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Angela wiped her mouth with the table napkin and answered, "I'm not very optimistic. Mr. Burnett seemed to be inclined to take Saatchi and Saatchi over Wallace and McQueen. Tell me, why didn't he renew his advertising contract with McMahon and Tate---If it isn't too personal."

Darrin sighed dryly. "Mr. Burnett had a big disagreement with Larry Tate. They're both head-strong and inflexible and the rift between them caused Mr. Burnett to withdraw Air Canada's advertising from McMahon and Tate. I have a suggestion, Angela. Why don't you invite Mr. Burnett for dinner at your house, then we can discuss the story board of the television commercial for Air Canada. I do not doubt that your proposal is the best but I've worked with him for 6 months and I'm telling you, he's obnoxious and chauvinistic. Let me help you with which buttons to push so we can get him to Wallace and McQueen."

Angela smiled gratefully. "That's very nice of you Darrin. We do need this account badly."

Darrin stepped into his office after his lunch date with Angela and found his wife Samantha on the settee flipping through some magazines.

"Hi sweetheart! I didn't know you were dropping by," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Your secretary let me in. She said you had lunch with Angela so how is she?" Samantha inquired.

"Well, she's pressured about closing the deal with Air Canada..."

"I'm not interested in business. I mean, how is her personal life doing? Does she look happy and in-love? Glowing and delightful like a woman who's been showered with love and affection?" asked Samantha excitedly.

Darrin gave his wife a peculiar stare. "What are you talking about? How should I know, I'm not a girlfriend to share those personal things with. What do you know about her personal life?" he asked suspiciously.

Samantha smiled innocently. "Nothing, sweetheart. Just worried about Angela, she looks over worked."

"I'll be having a business dinner at her house on Saturday. I'll be helping her out with Mr. Burnett."

"I want to go with you to this dinner." said Samantha. "I'll be helping her out with Mr. Micelli", she continued inaudibly.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" asked Darrin.

"Oh nothing, sweetheart. I said I'm curious about what kind of wallpaper Angela has in her living room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That same night, Tony had his friends over while Mona took the children for weekend camping at a nearby resort. Tony, his buddies Philly, Eddie, Peewee and Joey were watching the sports channel on television while munching on some nachos with salsa. Tony kept looking at the wall clock and glancing out the window restlessly.

"Go! Go! Go Jordan!" yelled Eddie.

"C'mon, c'mon... you can do it" said Peewee watching the game intently as he kept shoving nachos into his mouth.

"C'mon, that's it, that's it..."

Tony's friends suddenly yelled in uproar as the game reached its climax.

"Yes!"

"Wooohh!"

The guys were all yelling excitedly when Philly caught Tony absorbed peering outside the window, totally unmindful of the game. The game paused for a commercial. Tony's friends started discussing the game and eating more nachos.

"What are you doing there? You missed the three-point shot! Tony! Stop pacing back and forth like a mother hen. What's eating you?" asked Philly.

"It's 10 o'clock" said Tony.

"So?" replied Philly.

"Nothing. Sam isn't home yet" he lied.

"I thought your boss' mother took her out for the weekend", cut in Eddie.

"Oh yeah, I must have forgotten", he said with a forced laugh.

Eddie and Philly both felt Tony wasn't being completely honest but they let it go. They've been suspecting for some time that Tony is attracted to his boss. He hardly joins them for men's night out except during their regular poker game but when they invite him for a night of drinking and meeting girls, he finds a reason to stay home. They didn't want to intrude, he'll talk when he is ready, they thought.

Peewee suddenly noticed the Truth Statue on the top shelf. "Hey, what's this? Looks like an expensive artefact" said he, taking the Truth Statue from the top shelf where Mona kept it out of reach.

As he took it from the shelf to show his friends seated on the sofa, the magic of the statue began to take effect on everyone. Joey was intrigued. "Let me see that. Looks like it costs a fortune."

While Joey and Peewee were discussing the statue, Tony, Philly, and Eddie were still at their conversation. The statue made them speak their mind instead of respecting Tony's privacy as they have been doing for the past months, and Tony found himself talking about Angela.

"So seat down and watch the game. You'll have plenty of time to frolic with your boss tonight" said Eddie.

"Hey, Angela's not the kind of girl you fool around with. She's the kind of girl you marry." Did I just say that to my macho friends, thought Tony.

Everyone was suddenly howling and teasing him. Joey placed the statue on the center table where it could affect everyone in the living room when Angela suddenly came in the front door.

Tony had been worrying about Angela not being home. Every time she arrives home after dinner, Tony has a sickening feeling she went out with her boss Grant. He never pried but the thought of Angela with Grant bothered him.

Tonight was the first time he confronted her. "Just what time do you think it is? This is not a proper time for respectable woman to come home" yelled Tony.

Angela was stunned. "I was in a meeting…" she tried to explain.

Tony interrupted her. "A meeting eh. Since when do business meetings finish at quarter past 10? It's almost an hour before midnight. Mr. Paxton better not had been there in that meeting."

"Hey, wait a minute. Who's the boss around here? Who do you think…" Angela was furious with Tony's accusatory tone.

She threw her portfolio on the sofa where it landed on Peewee's lap. Angela took a few steps toward Tony to give him a piece of her mind and that's precisely what the Truth Statue accomplished as Angela became within 2 feet.

From a reprimanding tone, it changed to a mellow pitch and a shy manner as she came face to face with Tony. From blazing angry eyes, she averted them and looked down at her feet.

"I passed the time doing some work in my laptop at a coffee shop. I wanted you to be asleep by the time I arrive home."

Tony's tone softened. "Why? You know I don't go to bed till you're safely home. I always wait up for you."

"Everyone's out. Mother…the kids…it's the first time we'll be left all alone…"

"Don't you trust me?" asked Tony.

"No, I didn't say that. It's just uncomfortable being left alone in the house with someone you feel so attracted to."

Tony thought Angela was referring to him, having attraction for her. What he didn't know was she was confessing her attraction to him but before Tony could reply, the guys were all headed out the door giving him pep talk as though Angela wasn't around to hear them.

"Alright. That's it. Get up. Let's go. The Bulls won anyway", said Philly pulling Peewee up as he stood up.

"Tony, now is your chance. Don't let her get away", said Eddie as he pat Tony's back before heading out the door.

"Now, Tony, please, por favore, do something we would do when we're left alone with a hot gal", said Philly.

"Don't you know celibacy can drive you insane? It'll kill you Tony" warned Peewee before following the guys out the door.

Angela was standing only inches away from Tony, her eyes still unable to meet his. Tony gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Please don't look at me like that. You make me quiver", pleaded Angela.

"I'm sorry… I tried to fight it, but I just can't help but fall in love with you" said Tony as he stared into Angela's eyes, "I didn't realize your eyes are the color of maple syrup. I always thought they were soft brown but now I could see the golden specks in them."

He slowly drew her closer, his lips slowly descending toward hers to share their first kiss when Joey suddenly came back into the house and interrupted the kiss.

"Sorry, we forgot to return the artefact back to its place", said Joey as he picked up the Truth Statue from the table and put it back up the shelf. He was out as quickly as he burst in. Tony was suddenly awkward and uneasy. With the statue tucked away, he suddenly didn't have as much guts as he did a few minutes ago.

"I shouldn't have said those things" said Tony.

Angela was devastated. "Why not, because you don't mean them?"

Tony was silent. He didn't know how to tell her he loved her but he didn't feel good enough for her. He was only a house-keeper. She could do better.

Tears welled-up in Angela's eyes. She can't believe he was taking back what he said! She was about to respond and tell him she felt the same way.

With firmness and slight bitterness, she said, "I believed you---every word. I thought you cared…Let's just forget this ever happened. I don't want you to have any more regrets than you already do."

Angela stomped up the stairs without waiting for Tony's reply. Tony kicked the table and cursed. Now what do I do? he asked himself.

Chapter 4

The morning after, Tony was sulking as he dusted the living room table. He was dreading seeing Angela this morning. Would she still be upset? No, upset is not the word, she was furious as hell. What came over him to spill the beans right in front of his friends? Perhaps a cup of her favourite coffee would put her in a good mood this morning.

Samantha and Jonathan exuberantly burst into the living room with excitement, dragging all their camping gears while Mona tread behind them with her back pack.

"Hey, watch it. You're treading mud all over the floor. Wipe those boots on the mat" he scolded.

Mona and the children were surprised by his unusual sour behaviour but before they could ask him, Angela came hurriedly down the stairs in her pink bathrobe with the same temper.

"What a horrid day this is. There is no hot water. Some irresponsible person forgot to fix the water heater," screamed Angela.

"Oh yeah. That irresponsible person wouldn't have forgotten the water heater if some inconsiderate person hadn't come home late without calling, making the irresponsible person worry about that inconsiderate person," answered Tony.

"That in inconsiderate person is not a child to be monitored. She can very well take care of herself."

"Oh yeah, that inconsiderate person can easily be tempted with crunchy-crawlers that are definitely not good for her."

Angela was tired of side talks and went face to face with Tony until they were eye to eye but still referred to him on the third person. "If that irresponsible person cannot offer me anything better, then by god he has no right to tell me crunchy crawlers is not good for me," she spat.

Tony and Angela were still glaring at each other. Mona watched them in confusion and disbelief. "What happened here last night?"

"Nothing!" they both yelled in unison.

"No wonder you are both cranky!" she said in exasperation and jest.

"Hey...how did my crunchy crawlers get in the conversation?" asked Jonathan in a small voice, baring his toothless grin.

Samantha sighed being a little wiser her than her tender years. "Come on Jonathan, let's have breakfast... we're not suppose to hear when adults talk about..."

"Samantha!" exclaimed Tony.

"...crunchy crawlers," continued Sam as she and Jonathan disappeared in the kitchen.

With temper still fuming like Mt. St. Hellen, Angela stormed up to her bedroom without saying a word.

Tony snubbed her in return and resumed cleaning. Mona sat back on the couch comfortably and asked in a motherly sort of way. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Tony faced Mona, his bad mood still apparent. "Your daughter is the most hard headed, pain-in the neck..." complained Tony as he was moving towards the cabinet to dust the ornaments by the cabinet.

He reached for the Truth Statue and dusted it off. "...adorable woman I've ever met and I think I'm falling in love with her." Tony's mood changed and swallowed hard before looking at Mona.

"Did you tell her that?" asked Mona with a slow smile.

Tony looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I did..." Mona smiled pleasantly but lost it when Tony hastily added, "but I took it back."

Mona was appalled, "Why in heavens name did you do that? Didn't she return your feelings?"

"No, she actually admitted about feeling exactly the same way. You should have seen her face...her eyes lit up like lights in Vegas. Then her shy smile turned into a siren's tempestuous invitation for a kiss..."

"and then? Tell me more. Did you kiss her?" she asked, fishing for juicy details.

"No. I...Well, I don't know, Mon. One minute I have this overwhelming feeling to tell her how I feel, to kiss her senseless and then suddenly I was back to being uneasy and afraid. I don't know I just don't think I'm good enough for her and it makes my blood boil to see his predatory employer hovering over her."

Mona folded her arms across her chest, suddenly unsympathetic towards Tony. "You're lucky it wasn't me. If you do that to me I wouldn't just be furious. I'd have murder on my mind."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! Are we too early for the business dinner?" asked Samantha as she and her husband stepped into the living room after Tony let them in. "Oh no not at all, Angela will be down in a minute. You look beautiful, Mrs. Stephen. Please have a seat," said Tony, taking her black over coat revealing her one-shoulder short black dress.

"Thank you. Uhm Tony, where was that present I gave you for Halloween?" whispered Sam so her husband won't hear. She'd been scrutinizing the living room but couldn't fund it.

"It' right on the shelf by the kitchen door," he said.

"What can I get you Mr. Stephens? Scotch? Bourbon?" greeted Tony, turning to Darrin.

"What's on the shelf by the kitchen door? Maybe some scotch. Thank you, Tony" he greeted as he hung his coat on the coat stand before waiting for Angela in the settee.

"Nothing, darling. Was just asking for the way to the guest bathroom," she lied.

Angela soon came down in a Valentino silk red spaghetti strap dress that reach her mid thigh. "Hi Darrin! Samantha! We need this account...I'm so nervous..." she said kissing the both on the cheek.

Darren looked displeased. "Angela, I told you not to look...uhm...you know, too shall I say femininely beautiful." "Why, what's wrong with Angela, sweetheart?" asked Sam inquiringly.

"You said not to look attractive so uhm, I used a less intricate dress, I didn't go to the salon to have my hair styled, I didn't wear any jewellery. What would you have wanted me to wear?" explained Angela.

"I don't know... this Mr. Burnett, he's chauvinistic. I don't know how to say this. He's got low opinion of women---especially beautiful women. I'm afraid he might think you were trying to win the account with your feminine charm," explained Darrin.

Angela gasped. "You know I'm not like that and not to blow my own horn but you were there on my first presentation to Air Canada, it was great."

"It's more than great, it was awesome but..."

"What should I do? I'll run up and change..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tony came rushing from the kitchen to open the front door. A huge smile lit up Grant's face when he saw Angela and Darren in the living room. "Darrin, it's so nice to see you. Hello Angela."

Behind were Jim Petersen and Mr. Burnett, all them in suits.

"Hi Grant! Jim, Mr. Burnett. This is my wife Samantha," he greeted shaking their hands.

"How do you do? " asked Sam.

"Why don't we all have a seat in the living room while dinner is getting ready," said Angela.

Everyone ushered to take their seats in the living room and didn't see Darrin whispering to Angela. He noted the worry in Angela's eyes. "Don't worry. We'll get through to him. Your proposal was awesome."

"What exactly, are we here to discuss? I've seen the presentation but like I said I'm still considering other options. I have not made any decision yet," declared Mr. Burnett as he sat beside Jim Petersen on the large settee facing the television. Darrin rose from one of the individual couches he and Sam were occupying that were facing Angela and the kitchen door, and stood beside Grant who chose to seat by the fire place.

"Please don't think we are rushing you to make any decisions Mr. Burnett. This is just a courtesy dinner. A little get together to show that Wallace and McQueen is happy to do business with you."

As Angela was talking, Tony was preparing their drinks by the bar situated near Angela at the other end of the room. Samantha eyed the statue. It was too far to affect Tony so she twitched her nose to have it floating towards Tony but as it was floating, her husband turned towards Angela and Tony's direction.

Samantha was forced to lay the Truth Statue on the side table near Mr. Burnett before it could reach Tony so that her husband won't notice it. He knows about the Truth Statue and will be furious if he finds out Samantha gave it to Tony.

Mr Burnett's cool and detached disposition suddenly turned obnoxious. "Come on Angela, you can't pull the wool over my eyes, Wallace and McQueen assigned you this account because they think a pretty face can close the deal. Isn't that right, Grant? I don't exactly approve of women running the place. They just use their other assets than their brains." said Mr. Burnett.

"My point exactly. You and I are on the same level, Mr. Burnett" interjected Jim Petersen with a wide arrogant grin.

Samantha swallowed. I better get that statue away from Mr. Burnett. Angela looked like she was seeing red. Being the hostess, she was controlling her temper but she very much wanted to throw Mr. Burnett out of the house. Tony stopped distributing the drinks and began to confront Mr. Burnett.

"I beg to differ..." began Tony.

Angela clutched Tony's shirt to stop him. "Tony...please..."

Tony grudgingly went back to distributing the drinks.

"I beg your pardon. I think I'm more than a pretty face. You've seen my presentation. It was informative and creative. It was more than satisfactory..." Angela said in protest.

"...which I do not believe was your work. You were just assigned to present it like, I said, because you're beautiful and eloquent but I doubt you were the brains behind it."

"It's unfair to have such a baseless accusation on Angela," said Darrin in an irritated Tone.

Samantha moved the statue near Tony but unfortunately he disappeared into the kitchen and the statue landed beside her husband Darrin just as Mr. Burnett was trying to rectify his comment.

Without the statue Mr. Burnett spoke with sugar coat. He began diplomatically, "Of course, of course I know it's unfair to think that of Angela. What I was saying was it could be a possibility. That's why I still need some time to make a decision. There is something I don't like about it."

From being diplomatic Darrin became outspoken, "You've been saying since last week that there is something you don't like about the presentation but you could never pin point exactly what it is. You just don't like women in the corporate world."

Mr. Burnett remained silent and Grant tried to pacify the intense and hostile atmosphere.

"You can give us your suggestions, Mr. Burnett. I'm sure Angela can work on it and then we can give you the revised presentation," said Grant.

Samantha immediately took the statue and put it at the table near the fireplace where no one can be affected. But Jim stood up and went to warm his hands on the fire place, the statue affecting him.

"What you don't know Mr. Burnett is that Angela is one brilliant woman. She comes up with slogans in a snap of a finger. She runs the office with great efficiency, deals with her colleagues with diplomacy. If there is one asset she uses to have everything work out for her, it's her heart. She loves her work. She loves people. That's her secret to success."

Everyone was quiet, unable to believe their ears. "Thank you, Jim. I never thought you felt that way," said Angela still in disbelief.

Tony appeared and announced that dinner was ready before going back to the kitchen.

"I may not agree to have a woman run the office. I must admit I'm a bit jealous but...you're one fine girl, Ange," said Jim with a smile as he finished his drink before going into the kitchen.

Everyone started to the kitchen except Darrin who pulled his wife aside. "Sam, there is something strange going on here. Jim would never complement Angela much more admit his jealousy. I wonder if there was something in the drinks..." his voice trailed off as he eyed the empty glass of whiskey on top of the fireplace then he suddenly noticed the Truth Statue.

"Sam! What is that Truth Statue doing here?" Darrin asked in panic.

"I don't know," she lied innocently.

"What do you mean you don't know? That thing isn't readily available in Walter Mart or Macy's" scolded Darrin.

Before they could argue any further Angela came out and ushered them in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"You would love Tony's Tempura and Beef Brisket. He took a special cooking course for Asian Cuisine," Angela was bragging delightedly as everyone settled on the dining table. Tony took the statue from Angela's hand as he placed the Oriental Orange Chicken on the table.

"I did my best to learn a lot of Asian Cuisines for Angela. You know, I'm happy when my boss is pleased. You know what they say, a way to your boss' heart is through her stomach," grinned Tony .

"Oh Tony, you're hilarious. Stop that and take care of the dessert," smiled Angela.

Tony gave Angela one last adoring smile before putting the statue away and taking care of dessert while they dine. Oh no, they put the statue away again before Tony could show Angela his feelings, thought Samantha as she took a bite of her chicken.

The head of the long table was left vacant for Angela. On her right was Grant, and beside Grant was Darrin and then his wife Samantha. On Angela's left was Mr. Burnett and next to him was Jim who both had their backs on a buffet table.

Dinner was almost over as pleasantries were exchanged during the delicious meal when Tony accidentally placed the Truth Statue right behind Mr. Burnette as it was in the way of his preparation of dessert. As soon as the statue was laid on the table, Mr. Burnett began spoke.

"Let's cut the chase. Call me a brute, call me names but enjoyable as this evening may be, there's no way I'm signing our advertising over to a woman who doesn't know her place," he said matter-of-factly looking directly at Angela.

Everyone was dumbfounded, especially Angela who's trying hard not to let a tear fall. She worked so hard on this ad and she wanted it so badly she could cry.

"Would it change your mind if we promise that Jim Peterson would personally handle your account," asked Darrin, trying to control his irritation.

"Sure that would be great. We can even discuss plans over a game of golf," interjected Jim.

Mr. Burnette sighed, "I'm sorry. But it's against my beliefs to work with a company run by a woman." Then he turned to Angela, "I'll tell you what, you'd make some lucky man a wonderful wife so why get yourself mixed-up in all this advertising head-ache. Go make some lucky man happy. Excuse me but would you take me home now, Jim. I think I'll skip dessert."

Samantha was getting angry with the turn of events. She only wanted Tony and Angela to end up together but she didn't anticipate all this drama in the advertising business. She was upset by the way Mr. Burnette treated Angela so unfairly. She wanted to turn him into a dog but she knew her husband was going to hit the roof.

"Aren't you going to say something, Grant?" scolded Darrin.

Jim looked at Grant, seeking his approval and the chairman nodded quietly, a solemn expression on his face. Jim and Mr Burnette left the dinner table as everyone was left speechless. Angela stood up to excuse herself before the tears flow from her chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't just let him walk away like that," yelled Darrin, staring at Grant disbelievingly. There's no way the tenacious Wallace and McQueen chairman was taking all this seating down! He doesn't even look at all upset and angry about this matter!

Tony felt sorry for Angela. His heart was breaking for her. If only he could have her sadness instead. It tears him apart to see her cry. He wanted to engulf her in his arms to press her close and have her hear the beating of his heart as he run his fingers in her hair to sooth the pain and disappointment killing her at this moment but before he could step closer Grant took her in his arms, soothing Angela with gentle words.

Darrin was so angry he grabbed the Truth Statue from the buffet table and banged it on the counter beside Grant. There's something going on here. Why didn't you defend Angela? Why didn't you even attempt to change Mr. Burnette's mind? You knew him as well as I do. You know he wouldn't accept Angela then why didn't you make Jim Petersen give the presentation of Angela's ideas? Angela wouldn't mind, as long as the company gets the deal. You planned this all along didn't you? You want Angela to fail."

Angela was still in Grant's arms. She tried to suppress her flowing tears as she looked up into Grant's solemn face. "What's he talking about? Grant I don't understand..."

Grant yelled in frustration and turned away from Angela, ashamed that he was caught against a wall. "Yes, it's true. I planned the whole thing. I knew we would nail it if Jim would be the front man. But you know, I don't give a damn if we close this business deal or not. Wallace and Mc Queen wouldn't go bankrupt if we don't get this account. All I want is get Angela back...I figured if she failed, if she falls, she'll need me and I'll have her back into my life...I'm sorry... I love you, Angela..."

Samantha took this opportunity to zap the statue beside Tony, to give him the courage to speak out. It's now or never, thought Samantha. If Tony doesn't speak now, he'll forever lose Angela.

Tony couldn't understand but from his location at the back of the kitchen watching them he felt a sudden urge to join them and tell Angela he loved her. He started toward them but before the magic wears out, Samantha zapped the statue inside Tony's apron pocket to keep the magic of the statue

going.

"That's not love, Mr. Paxton. If you truly love her you wouldn't want to see her cry, you wouldn't want her to get hurt or disappointed... you would have done everything in your power to make her happy, to see her smile...you would have ensured she wins the account even if it means losing her..."

"Stay out of this. You're nothing but her house-keeper,' said Grant.

"I may only be her house-keeper but I wouldn't just stand there and let you hurt her and toy with her feelings..."

Darrin was transfixed watching the drama unfold before his eyes when there was a sudden twitch and he found himself back in their house, his wife beside him, fixing him a drink.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"Aren't we supposed to be at Angela's? Why did you twitch your nose just when everything was getting interesting," he scolded.

"Oh, you'll just here about it from Angela...IF... it works out pretty well with Tony"

"What do you mean IF? You mean you left Grant there with Tony and Angela?" asked Darrin incredulously.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I twitch him back into his bed. He'll never remember a thing about his conversation with Angela when he wakes up," explained Samantha with a smile, handing a glass of scotch to her husbnd.

"Then why do you say 'IF'? Isn't Madame Truth Statue going to do the trick?" asked Darrin.

Samantha produced the statue in her hand. "Why did you take that? How are they suppose to end up together," said Darrin.

"I can't glue this statue beside them forever. I just gave them a push. What happens next is up to them...you'll know soon enough if the power of love is mightier than my old Madame Statue here. Angela will call us in the morning..."

Samantha gave her husband a wink and led him up to their bedroom.


End file.
